The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth
by TeamImprov
Summary: It takes being drugged with truth serum for Mac to finally open up about things that have been bothering him. Luckily, even drugged himself, Jack is a good listener.


Author's Note: I have been working very long hours for a full week (seven days) straight and my days off aren't until the end of this week and this is apparently the result of me losing my mind! This is the dumbest thing I've ever written, enjoy! Set in season two.

Prompt from becauseimawinchester on tumblr: Mac and Jack drugged at the same time!

**The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth**

Matty heard the racket outside the War Room door before they even made it into the room and immediately knew who it was.

What other group of highly trained operatives could silently infiltrate a terrorist organization, get caught, interrogated with 'highly-concentrated' truth serum – she still wasn't exactly sure what Riley and Bozer meant when they told her that – and still stop a terrorist attack from happening?

Riley all but kicked in the door, her face a mixture of annoyance and overexertion as she struggled under the weight of Jack's arm around her shoulder. Jack's other arm was wrapped around Mac's shoulder who was being held up by Bozer's steadying hands on his elbow.

"Matty!" Jack exclaimed happily when they sidled into the room, the whole team making up a long, weird chain of uncoordinated bodies.

"Jack, Jack…no, it's Director Web'ner…" Mac's voice was heavily slurred.

"Director Webner the Hun!" Jack shouted again. Mac sent him a drunken glare and Jack winced around a smile. "Oops, right, Matty Web'ster."

"No, Jack, Meriam Webster…" Mac scolded. His short hair was sticking out in random blond bursts from his head and he was walking slowly, tracking each step with a raised hand as if he wasn't sure the ground was still going to be there when he put his foot back down again. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for Matty not to break her cool, hard ass exterior as she was starting to understand what they had meant by 'highly-concentrated'. Amazingly, Riley and Bozer got them both to the couch without major incident which was impressive considering how little help the two men were giving them. They dumped the pair unceremoniously onto the cushions, shoulder to shoulder.

"No, dude, that's the book…the book with the words…"

"The thesaurus?" Mac asked innocently, his eyes squinting as he gave his uncanny impression of a confused puppy.

"No, man, that's not a real thing." At that, both men burst into boisterous laughter and they fell against each other. Jack patted Mac's chest and then started poking it. "No such thing as a thesaurus! It's'a dict-dict, what is it?"

"Ow!" Mac complained, rubbing the area that Jack had been poking. "It's a library."

"What, no that's not right." Jack said, shaking his head rapidly and then nearly tipping over.

"Yes, books with words."

"No, book of words, dude. I don't know what that stuff they gave us was but I think I'm the genius, now!"

"No, I am." Mac pouted.

"Why aren't they in medical?" Matty asked the two non-drugged members of the team. Riley and Bozer shared a telling look.

"They refused to go." Was all Riley had to say and Matty nodded. Of course they did.

"Do you know what they were given?" She didn't take her eyes off the two agents. Mac's hand was resting on his knee and fell off onto Jack's, Jack then swatted it away, which had led to a swatting match between the two.

"Some kind of souped-up truth serum." Riley said, digging a half empty vial out of her bag. Good, at least they'd be able to test it to find out.

"Believe it or not but it's actually worn off some," Bozer added. "You should have seen them on the plane."

"I can imagine." Matty said before stepping in front of her drugged agents. She noticed immediately that their eyes were foggy and she wondered how much they were actually seeing.

"Mac," she said and Mac's head bobbed as he looked at her. "Jack?"

"Matty," Jack smiled and then schooled his features into a more serious expression. "Matilda."

Matty smiled a little too sweetly.

"How are you guys feeling?"

"Good." Mac laughed.

"Really good!" Jack added and then they were gone again in another round of giggling.

"I can see that!" Matty said. "You two wanna get your drugged butts to medical or am I going to have to drag you down there myself?"

"I don't need medical, I'm fine." Mac insisted. "See?"

Everyone waited, watching Mac as his eyes opened a little wider but nothing else happened. Then he blinked a few times and looked around expectantly.

"See what, Mac?" Riley asked.

"I made a lie detector out of a blood pressure cuff and an alarm clock, so you know I'm not lying."

"I know you aren't lying," Matty said. "But you're still going down."

"What, why?" Jack asked. "I saw it; he used the blood pressure clock and the alarm cuff. Didn't you see it?"

"Sure, Jack." Matty finally gave in. It was no use arguing. "I'm just going to go over there for a second, no reason at all, and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Affirmative!"

"I'm just gonna call downstairs, let them know we got two coming down to them and, uh, warn them about what to expect." Matty whispered to Riley and Bozer who nodded in immediate agreement.

"You know what, man?" Jack said, putting a solid hand on the top of Mac's head and pulling him a little closer so they were eye-to-eye. "I don't care that you were named after a hamburger, I love you anyway."

Mac's lip actually wobbled a little, tears prickling in his eyes. "I love you, too, man. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!"

"Do you…do you think…"

"What?" Jack asked softly.

"Do you think my mom knew I loved her?"

That sobered the room immediately.

Jack frowned, his eyes reflecting the heartbreak now radiating off Mac in waves. He moved his hand down from the top of Mac's head to his shoulder.

"Of course she did, kid." Jack told him.

"How do you know? That's the last thing I heard her say but the last thing she heard me talk about was a science experiment I was excited to complete that night when we got home from the hospital." Mac said, eyes wide and so vibrantly blue they might have glowed in the dark.

"There's no way she didn't know, kid. Do you wanna know why?" Mac nodded.

"Because if I had to guess I'd say you got all your good stuff from her – your smarts, your bravery and kindness and this, too." Jack poked a gentle finger into Mac's chest, right over his heart. "Let me ask you a question, now. When you were going on and on about your experiment and she told you she loved you, was she smiling?"

Mac nodded immediately.

"Well, then, that's your answer."

"Why?"

"Because people don't tend to smile when they're telling someone they love them unless they're one hundred percent sure the other person loves them right back." Jack explained softly.

"But then my dad left, too." Mac said. Even drugged to the gills it still broke Jack's heart that this was what would come pouring out when the kid was cracked open.

"And I'm gonna kick him right in the ass for it when we find him," Jack said, anger clouding his voice. "You're the best person in the whole world and he lost something special by not getting to know you, but his loss is my gain, right?"

"Do you mean that?" Mac asked and Jack chuckled low.

"I can't lie right now, remember?"

"Thanks for always being there." Mac finally said. "I know I complain about you being a helicopter parent but I really appreciate everything you do."

"Kid, the pleasure is all mine!" Jack said, pulling Mac in for a tight hug. "I love ya, bud."

"I love you, too, Jack." Mac said, sagging against his shoulder.

"Alright, you two, let's go." Matty finally interrupted and Riley and Bozer hoisted both men to their feet once more. Matty watched as they left the room just as loudly as they arrived and smiled fondly. It would take a while, but the drugs would wear off and things would go back to normal, but sometimes it was nice to see her two best agents with their guards down so completely. They might not like to admit that they were two big softies at heart but deep down they all knew it was true.

Matty knew how hard things had been for Mac lately with Murdoc shooting Cage and his own kidnapping, Zoe's death, and having to face the Ghost again, not to mention the search for his father but she was glad he had Jack to help him through it all, even if it took 'highly-concentrated' truth serum for that to happen.

She knew he'd be okay eventually, and this had definitely been a good step in the right direction. If their mission had to go wrong, at least that was the silver lining.

**The End. **

I might regret this when I'm not so exhausted! Haha! Anywho, I know our boys were a little OOC but hey, they were drugged!


End file.
